Talk:X-Ray Scope
Merge? Shouldn't this be merged with the X-Ray Visor? They're used slightly differently and have slightly different names, but same with the Grappling Beam/Grapple Beam, and no one's arguing that SM and MP have different items there... Hell, both X-Rays come out of the visor even. One grapple comes from the cannon and the other is a wrist-mounted attachment. Prime's Visor is clearly intended to be representative of this upgrade. (And let's also not forget marumari/morphing ball/morph ball, Spring Ball/Jump Ball... we don't have separate articles for all of these, why do we have separate articles for the X-Ray visors?) Dazuro 18:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I've thought about that too and I agree. But what would the article be called?--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:11, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Uh... X-Ray Visor? After all, we go with the most recent names here, yes? (Ki Hunter, Morph Ball, Grapple Beam, etc) Dazuro 19:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I would agree. All of the visors from the Prime Trilogy seem to draw inspiration from this one item, so to not call it a visor is illogical. Its different properties as to what it reveals are significant enough to merit a total merge, rather than a notice of its existance. Dazuro's argument can be applied to many items, and I think this is one of them. Zeruel21 19:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) What are some other items that this can be applied to, Zeruel?--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 21:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Wide Beam and Spazer are essentially the same upgrade, just with different appearances and a minor tweak to gameplay (If one part of Wide is blocked, the others keep going). By that logic, they could be the same item, just with an unexplained name change. This also applies to Save Stations, they have different functions in many of the games following the first Prime in that they restore energy. However, we don't call them different Save Stations, because they have the same basic function. Basically, any item that fills the role of another item could be argued to be a version of that item. I won't say that definitively, as there are clear exceptions (The Prime Screw Attack is not the same as the Space Jump and Screw Attack together, ect.) However, an identical item function with different name could be the same. The only argument that should be considered is that our opinion doesn't matter, only the facts in-universe do. Of course, common technology could exist with the same purpose, as seen in the Chozo and Pirate X-Ray Visors, a name change only reflects differences in culture. Zeruel21 02:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Merge? revisited, or What's In a Name Just noticed something here, guys. The Wave Beam acts COMPLETELY different between the 2D and 3D games. The Plasma Beam has extremely different properties too, though to a lesser extent. The Ice Beam still freezes, but it slows way the hell down and becomes more powerful rather than weaker (in a sense--since 1-hit-kill enemies take 2 shots now in the 2D ones). Meanwhile, the Grapple Beam IS the Grappling Beam, but we force those to be separate. And the X-Ray Scope and X-Ray Visor--clearly, again, just a name change. Yes, they act different, but no more so than the Wave Beams--they both still allow you to see behind obstacles, see false walls, see where to Power Bomb... in fact, how much more similar COULD they be unless the Super one changed your color scheme? Again, we have weird inconsistency here with what merged and what doesn't, and it's always because of a minor name change. And yet people always shoot me down in these suggestions, claiming... hell, I don't even know half the time, it's just "they stay separate." Is the problem with the workload? I'll do it if that's what we need. There is absolutely no reason to keep these separate, and it just looks confusing. And how about that Screw Attack? It has the same name, so we put them together, even though they're quite different items in execution. Yet the Space Jump is separated, even though they act differently but have the same name. The only reason for that? One has "boots" in it. To sum up: Space Jump/Space Jump Boots, X-Ray Scope/X-Ray Visor, and Grappling Beam/Grapple Beam need to be merged based on both precedent, common sense and for reader's clarity. I know I've on multiple occasions been confused at first glance to see that a page completely ignored a game or two out of the series, only to later realize it's because they're separated due to the letters "ing" being attached to one of them. Ridiculous. Dazuro 01:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The X-Ray Scope isn't a visor, so they can't be merged. Grapple Beam and Grappling Beam should merged though :P Metroid101 03:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Why not? We merged Grapple Swing with Grapple Beam, despite the names. Dazuro 04:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Again, its not a visor!! They are 2 different things! Its like this, Wikipedia has an article for Mug and Cup, despite them being needed for the same purpose they are two different articles because they are somewhat different Metroid101 05:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It's an X-ray cone of vision that comes out of her visor. How is it not a visor upgrade? Dazuro 05:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Its a suit/misc. Upgrade Metroid101 07:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) For her visor. Dazuro 08:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually I just played Super Metroid and it comes out of her helmet which isn't her Visor so they are two different things that are very similar and are used for the same purpose like a Mac and a PC Metroid101 21:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) other m I've noticed some similarities between the X-ray scope and Other M's first person mode in both: Can't Move Can look around/ turn to look behind you. Able to see items and environmental obstacles.(Use Missle here, pit block here.) The differences are; X-ray scope stops time. Other M you can shoot beams/missles, and can dodge What do you think? 14:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC)